This invention generally relates to an assembly and method for packaging syringes for sterilizing, shipping and later handling them.
Typical syringes utilized for administering injections to patients include a syringe barrel for holding the medicament. Syringe barrels typically are manufactured by companies separate from the pharmaceutical companies. More recently, pharmaceutical companies are increasingly providing pre-filled syringe barrels containing a specific medicament. Syringe manufacturers provide syringe barrels to pharmaceutical companies in a variety of manners.
A typical way of shipping empty syringe barrels to a pharmaceutical company includes utilizing a matrix grid having a plurality of openings for receiving syringe barrels. The matrix grid typically is made of a plastic material and is received within a tub or container. The tub or container is then closed and the contents (i.e., the syringe barrels) are sterilized and ready for shipping to the pharmaceutical company.
While the conventional packaging has proven useful, those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements. For example, it would be useful to have a packaging arrangement that utilizes less material and reduces the amount of bulk associated with packaging the syringe barrels. The conventional matrix grids suffer from the drawback of providing limited variability in the type of syringe barrels that can be accommodated. Further, the conventional matrix grids only allow a specific number of syringes per package, which tends to increase the number of packages required when a large number of syringe barrels are needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,230 suggests one alternative to the matrix grids by providing web portions between a plurality of syringe barrels so that the syringe barrels are aligned in a single strip. That patent also suggests placing a plurality of strips side by side and then using a plastic shrink wrap material to hold the syringe barrels together. That arrangement, however, is of limited application because is requires the specific syringe barrels as disclosed in that patent. Further, the web portions between the syringe barrels may not be desired under all circumstances. Lastly, that arrangement still requires a conventional tub or container to maintain the syringes in a sterile package.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved assembly and method for packaging syringe barrels to be shipped to a pharmaceutical company for further handling and later distribution to medical professionals. This invention addresses that need by providing a packaging assembly and method that greatly reduces the costs and amount of material required to place syringe barrels in a sterile package for shipping to pharmaceutical companies and later distribution to medical professionals.